1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to an eccentric swivel type massaging device that can produce vibration eccentrically so as to provide a massaging effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eccentric swivel type massaging device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a main body 30, and a massaging member 31 rotatably and eccentrically mounted on the main body 30. The massaging member 31 produces an eccentric rotation relative to the main body 30 by a drive motor (not shown) co-operating with a connecting member (not shown) mounted in the main body 30. In operation, when the massaging member 31 is rotated on the main body 30 eccentrically, the eccentric rotation of the massaging member 11 produces vibration, thereby providing a massaging effect to the user. However, the massaging member 31 is protruded and exposed outward from the main body 30, thereby providing an uncomfortable viewing effect to the user. In addition, the massaging member 31 is exposed outward from the main body 30, so that dirt or dust easily enters the gap between the massaging member 31 and the main body 30, thereby contaminating the massaging device.